Dealing with Timmy: Gibbs Always Knows- Part II
by Kateri3740
Summary: Story of Tim lying to Gibbs about his lost credentials. Warning, contains spanking. Tag to 11x03, Under the Radar.
1. Lost Credentials

Yes, I know I still need to work on my other stories, and I am working on it. Just hit a little bit of a road block. Was just watching the beginnning of season 11 and saw this episode- I had to do a story on it, considering the one I already have in progress. Anyway, as usual I am making no money nor own any of the characters. Hope you enjoy!

Lost Credentials

"McGee, come on, you're with me. Pentagon. We're going to go talk to Lt. Kieth's CO."

Tim: "Uh, boss, boss? Abby needs my help. Actually she's said that she needs my help with the bomb residue. That ok?"

Gibbs: Yeah. Yeah, that's ok."

Tony: "Did you just _lie_ to the all-knowing Gibbs?"

Tim: "It was stupid wasn't it."

Tony: "Yes!"

Tim: "I panicked. They're not going to let me into the Pentagon without my creds! I'm just going to have to notify the IG and report the loss."

Tony: "Woah woah woah woah. Don't make that phone call. They're gonna show up."

Tim: "Did you do something with them, Tony?"

Tony: "No. No! No. You probably put them somewhere stupid. Where were you last night?"

Tim: "I've been over it a thousand times.

Tony: "Do you have a booty call with your special friend DOD Delilah?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Vance: "McGee? Whataya doing?"

McGee: "I can't find my car key. And, uh, I thought I dropped it in here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Gibbs: "Yeah, Abby ID'ed the explosives. It was distributed by a Pyro Tech Engineering in Anacostia. You two, go, check it out."

Tim: "Boss I got a problem. I lost my creds. I haven't seen them since last night."

Gibbs: "You're just telling me now? You report this to RIG?"

Tim: "No I wanted to tell you first. I'll notify them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vance: "Is this what you lost, McGee?"

Tim: "Where'd you find them, Director?"

Vance: "They were found at RFK stadium. Police turned them in to the IG's office."

Tim: "I don't know what to say."

Vance: "Gibbs you know about this?"

Gibbs: "Yeah, deal with it later. Been a little busy around here, Leon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Gibbs: "Get some sleep you guys."

Tony: "Thanks boss."

Gibbs: "Hey Eugene. Need something?"

Eugene: "I'm here for Special Agent McGee. You know why I am here? Heading up the IG investigation? Lost credentials are a very serious offense, especially when they are not immediately reported."

Gibbs: "Hey. We've had a long couple of days, you know?"

Eugene: "I need you to come with me."

Director Vance: "Hang on. Agent McGee isn't going anywhere."

Eugene: "Director?"

Vance: "Agent McGee and the rest of his team's presence has just been requested at the White House. His clever strategy just saved countless lives and a multi-billion dollar weapons system."

Gibbs: "Yeah, we'll get back to you on that, Eugene."

Tim's POV

I turn to look over my shoulder and grin. Gibbs' tap on my shoulder and quietly barked "Hey!" brings my attention back to him as we continue to head towards the elevator.

"We're not finished with this." I instantly pale, and mutter a quick,

"Yes boss."

_Tbc..._


	2. All-Knowing Gibbs

Alright, here is the next chapter! For some reason I keep getting the best ideas for this story. Hope to continue to update the other ones however. Anyway, I personally really liked how this chapter went, and from now on, whenever I use a scene from an episode I hope to do it like this. That is, go through the scene and watch the reactions, and tell them. If you do not like it, then let me know, otherwise I will continue. Anyway, hope you enjoy this next installment!

Chapter 2- All-Knowing Gibbs

Gibbs POV  
I knew, of course, knew immediately. Tim had never been good at lying, and he could never lie to me. And to my face. That made it hurt all the more. It started out normally enough…

_"McGee, come on, you're with me. Pentagon. We're going to go talk to Lt. Kieth's CO."_

While walking out, Tim started to call me.

_"Uh, boss, boss?"_

I could tell he was going to try to get out of it, and while I was in a good mood, he would be coming with me. I thought _the_ look would cover it, until I looked at him, and heard the rest…

_"Abby needs my help."_

I turned to pay attention to him at this point. Waiting for an explanation. Helping Abby was a reasonable excuse.

_"Actually she's said that she needs my help with the bomb residue."_

At that moment I knew he had lied. If it wasn't for the fact that he looked sick, it was the hard swallow at the end of his sentence. And, of course, the look Tony gave the ground, and then him. So my eldest knew too. I tilted my head in my knowing smirk, silently asking _are you sure that's what you want to go with? _which alone should have been enough for him to know I knew, and waited to see if he would change his response.

He didn't. If anything, he seemed more sure about it.

_"That ok?"_

Tony's eyes darted towards mine, and grimaced. He, at least, knew how bad this was, even if my younger agent seemed to have forgotten. I sized Tim up, saddened, wondering if I should let it continue. Thinking for a moment, I knew that it had to be pretty important for Tim to lie to me, I decided to let it play out, see where it went.

_"Yeah. Yeah, that's ok."_

I knew I would catch him eventually though. And then, he was _mine_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 18:50

It was time to get back to work. I wondered if whatever it was that prevented Tim from going into the field was over. Time to check to see where this situation went next.

_ "Yeah, Abby ID'ed the explosives. It was distributed by a Pyro Tech Engineering in Anacostia. You two, go, check it out."_

I saw the look Tony shot McGee, the _how are you going to deal with this_ look. Then Tim's return, still looking to his "big brother" when needing help. The, _Tony help me. Any ideas?_ look. Tony's look back, _Can't help you probie. Cut your losses. You need to tell him. Time to fess up._ At this, I had a feeling that my eldest had a little bit more to do with this than I thought. If only they knew how easily I could read them. Tim though, grimaced and then, gathering his courage and resolve, walked over to me. I prepared myself, knowing that I would find out the cause for the lie this morning. I pretended to know nothing, while shuffling around papers. I only paid him a cursory glance, showing all signs of expecting this to be a short conversation before him leaving.

_ "Boss I got a problem."_

I face him more fully now, eyebrows raised. His face was serious, as I knew it would be. He wouldn't lie without a reason.

_"I lost my creds." _

When he spoke, he had the look, _can you help me boss? I don't know what to do. _I look at him, surprised and resigned. And sort of a, _Really Tim? Why would you let this happen? _look.

_"I haven't seen them since last night."_

Now disappointment takes the forefront. That explains why he couldn't go to the Pentagon earlier. Still, he should have told me earlier.

_"You're just telling me now?" _

He looks at me for a moment, serious. Then he looks down, ashamed. _Yeah, sorry boss, _his look read, loud and clear. Now I'm disappointed again. Time for him to face this. I stand, and in a firm voice as I ask,

_"You report this to RIG?"_

He looks at me as he responds, pleading me to understand, and as he finishes his statement, he looks a little confused, _of course I wanted to tell you first. Why would you expect otherwise?_ At least I knew he still trusted me.

_"No I wanted to tell you first." _

Hearing that, I soften, but still look at him, disappointed. But then I acquiesce, recognizing his point. Sad, and resigned, I nod my head for him to go take care of. This was going to be hard for him to deal with. But my look also showed I would be with him through it. I was proud he trusted me to want to come to me first. Now he looks disappointed in himself, as he should be. My agent had a huge guilt complex.

_"I'll notify them."_

I sigh, and worry about how this will turn out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX 30:55

I heard the director and Vera talking, but I tuned them out, fully focused on the case. But then the director came, and spoke with McGee.

_ "Is this what you lost, McGee?"_

I was only half paying attention, but when I heard Tim's response, I tuned in.

_ "Where'd you find them, Director?"_

_ "They were found at RFK stadium. Police turned them in to the IG's office."_

Once hearing Leon's statement, I groaned internally. Serious McGee? Losing them at the Stadium? This is not going to go well with him. I worried about how I could get him out of this mostly unscathed. At least officially.

_ "I don't know what to say."_

He didn't even know how to respond to this. But _apparently_ he had suspected this- his tone did not register too much shock. I was upset once again. He knew where it might be and hadn't told me? Hadn't even gone to check?

_ "Gibbs you know about this?"_

I respond with an angry undertone. This new development just made my conversation with him that much harder. I gave him the file as I responded, and at the look on his face, he knew I was angry, too.

_ "Yeah, deal with it later. Been a little busy around here, Leon."_

As I left to prepare for the brief, I didn't even glance at Tim. He knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was sad that the case had ended the way it did, although satisfied with saving the ship. Knowing that that was how it was sometimes, I accepted it and tried to move on. It had been a long case, though, and we were all tired. The paper work could wait until tomorrow, and so could dealing with the fallout of McGee's lost badge. I sighed.

_ "Get some sleep guys."_

Tim, as ever when waiting for a punishment, did not reply, out of dismay. Tony's was the only response.

_ "Thanks boss."_

I saw Euguene, and wondered why he was there. He looked to self-important, although I didn't have the energy to care.

_ "Hey Eugene."_

I saw he was waiting for us, so I asked,

_"Need something?"_

_"I'm here for Special Agent McGee."_

At the response, Tim's tired face looked even more drained. As it should. We had been able to put it off during the case, but now…

_"You know why I am here?"_

As he started to talk, Tim shot a worried look over to me. I stared back at him, calm, but firm, knowing that he had to deal with this, and letting that show on my face. I was glad he trusted me enough to look to me, and I would do what I could, but he would have to deal with Eugene in some way. I tilted my head towards Eugene, in a _go ahead_ instruction. Tim looked back towards Eugene.

_"Heading up the IG investigation? Lost credentials are a very serious offense especially when they are not immediately reported."_

Tim looked at him, and then nodded slightly, acknowledging the magnitude of his screw-up. He had lived up to my expectations once again. He had been trying to avoid the consequences, and deal with it himself, for awhile now. I wanted him to see how much trouble he was in, and to honestly accept the consequences for his actions, and acknowledge how much worse he had made them by trying to avoid the problem. But he had, and I could tell he had resigned himself to whatever would come. He had done his part. It was time for me to step in. I smile to the side in pride, before turning and moving up to Eugene. Maybe I could put it off a little longer, and give me some time to pull a few strings. I make my face appropriately tired, and serious, to show I was aware of how much my agent had messed up.

_ "We've had a long couple of days, you know? "_

Eugene looked like he was about to relent, but then he seemed to straighten, as if reminded of the importance of his job. He didn't look at me, but moved towards Tim. I bow my head, and try to think of some other way to get him out of this.

_"I need you to come with me."_

Tim's face completely drops now. I could tell he is scared. I turn, and know there is nothing I can do right now. Once they left, I would see what I can do but for right now…

_ "Hang on. Agent McGee isn't going anywhere."_

At the new voice, we all stop. Eugene looks stunned, but still as stoic, as he asks questionably,

_ "Director?"_

_ "Agent McGee and the rest of his team's presence has just been requested at the White House."_

Tim's face looks cautiously hopeful, and surprised as the director continues.

_His clever strategy just saved countless lives and a multi-billion dollar weapons system."_

At this surprising bit of news I look back at Tim and tilt my head, saying _good work Tim. You got yourself out of this yourself. _Eugene blinks, reassessing the situation and his opinion of Tim. Tim looks over at him, almost gloating, before he turns back to the director and grins. But I could join in the moment of triumph.

_ "Yeah, we'll get back to you on that, Eugene."_

I walk forward, between the two, voice filled with pride as I brush past Eugene, and take my agent with me towards the elevator, throwing my arm over his shoulder as we walk. Eugene looks surprised, and a little disappointed as his important job was taken away. He knew as well as I did that the issue would probably not be revisited. I look at McGee's grinning face, looking back towards him, ecstatic that he had dodged a bullet, which he had, barely. At least, the issue wouldn't be visited by him, anyway. I bring Tim back down to earth, with a tap on his shoulder, and a quietly barked

"Hey!" his attention comes back to me, and I whisper in his ear,

"We're not finished with this." He instantly knows what I mean, and pales. And mutters out the expected response.

"Yes boss."

He did do well though, so I rub his shoulder, and keep my arm there until we are fully on the elevator. I don't want him too upset when we meet the president.

_Tbc..._


End file.
